Zamiana miejsc
by IsabelleOne
Summary: Albus daję nietypową karę Hermionie i Draconowi.


Szła z biblioteki kiedy zauważyła Dracona Malfoya wyżywającego się na dwójce czwartoklasistów. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że wybrali go na Prefekta Naczelnego. Zrozumiałaby, gdyby to miało miejsce przed wojną. Od razu by pomyślała, że wpływ na otrzymanie takiego stanowiska miał jego ojciec. Ale wojna skończyła się zwycięstwem dobrej strony, a mimo to na Prefekta Naczelnego wybrano byłego Śmierciożercę.

\- Malfoy co Ty, na Merlina, wyprawiasz? – zapytała wściekła podchodząc. Na twarzy Dracona pojawiła się niechęć, która jednak nie zniechęciła Gryfonki, a wręcz bardziej ją nabuzowała.

\- Daje reprymendę uczniom, nie widać? Od tego jest Prefekt Naczelny, żeby utrzymywać porządek Granger – warknął powoli, jakby mówił do niedorozwiniętego dziecka. Hermiona prychnęła z oburzeniem.

\- Ty to nazywasz reprymendą? Wydzierasz się na nich na cały korytarz. Można wiedzieć co takiego zrobili? – zapytała przenosząc spojrzenie na dwoje zmieszanych czwartoklasistów.

\- Obmacywali się. Jako Prefekt Naczelny i Ślizgon muszę bronić swoich domowników, a on bratał się z Gryfonką – skrzywił się wymawiając ostatnie słowo, jakby zjadł coś kwaśnego.

\- Żaden szanujący się Gryfon nie zakochałby się w Ślizgonie – powiedziała chłodno Hermiona patrząc na młodego Malfoya.

\- Żaden szanujący się Ślizgon nie uwierzyłby w takie uczucie jak miłość. Nie wspominając już o tym, że trzeba mieć IQ Weasleya, aby zbliżyć się do ludzi Twojego pokroju.– sarknął Draco odgarniając grzywkę z czoła. Hermiona ze złości zaczerwieniła się zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

\- Ty nadęta fretko – wysyczała wyciągając różdżkę, Draco nie pozostał jej dłużny celując w jej twarz swoją różdżką.

\- Dosyć! Co tu się dzieje? I to prefekci naczelni! Bardzo się zawiodłam! W tej chwili opuśćcie różdżki – warknęła McGonagall podchodząc z trzecioklasistą, który zawiadomił opiekunkę Gryfonów o kolejnej kłótni tej dwójki. Hermiona i Draco posłusznie opuścili swoje różdżki wciąż mierząc się ostrożnymi spojrzeniami. Minerwa westchnęła zrezygnowana widząc to.

\- Nie mam już na Was sił, doprawdy. Żadne szlabany i utrata punktów na Was nie działają. Najwyraźniej muszę wymyśleć coś innego. Idźcie do swoich Pokoi Wspólnych, pomyślę nad tym jak Was ukarać – poleciła ostro McGonagall.

\- Szurnięta kujonica – mruknął Malfoy odwracając się i odchodząc do lochów.

\- Stuknięty lowelas – mruknęła Hermiona idąc do wieży Gryffindoru.

\- Przegrałem zakład Pani profesor. Myślałem, że wytrzymają chociaż do kolacji bez kłótni – powiedział zawiedziony trzecioklasista i odszedł zostawiając zrezygnowaną nauczycielkę samą.

XXXXXX

\- Nie mam już do nich sił Albusie! Nie wiem nawet jakie kary stosować! Nic na nich nie działa – powiedziała wzburzona Minerwa chodząc po gabinecie dyrektora w te i powrotem. Dumbledore obserwował opiekunkę Gryfonów zajadając się fasolkami wszystkich smaków.

\- Kłócą się o wszystko. Wystarczy, że znajdą się w tym samym pomieszczeniu, a już wiadomo, że wybuchnie między nimi walka słowna, a co gorsza ręczna i na różdżki! Po pokonaniu Voldemorta w zeszłym roku miał nastać pokój, ale oni są zbyt uparci – biadoliła podchodząc do biurka i uderzając w nie pięścią – Przestań jeść kiedy do Ciebie mówię! – krzyknęła wzburzona do zaskoczonego Dumbledora.

\- Ależ Minerwo, to tylko dzieci. Podrosną, zrozumieją swoje zachowanie i samo się wszystko ułoży – uśmiechnął się. Minerwa nieprzekonana zabrała mu słodycze i sama zaczęła jeść.

\- Dzieci, też coś. Mają po siedemnaście lat, są pełnoletni na Merlina – mruczała pod nosem. Zaprzestała, gdy do gabinetu ktoś zapukał.

\- Proszę – powiedział Albus wyjmując z biurka lukrecję. Do gabinetu wszedł Ron.

\- Panie dyrektorze chodzi o Hermionę i Malfoya. Wdali się w sprzeczkę i wylądowali w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Pani Pomfrey kazała Pana zawiadomić – powiedział rudowłosy.

\- Przecież kazałam im iść do Pokoi Wspólnych! – krzyknęła oburzona Minerwa.

\- Hermiona chciała iść na chwilę do biblioteki i natknęła się na Malfoya, ja nic więcej nie wiem Pani profesor – powiedział wzruszając ramionami.

\- Panie Weasley czy ich stan jest tak poważny, że Pani Pomfrey kazała mnie zawiadomić? – zapytał zmartwiony dyrektor.

\- Nie, nic im nie grozi, po prostu Pani Pomfrey ma dosyć ich sprzeczek. Nie ma tygodnia, żeby któreś z nich nie wylądowało w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Ale jak na moje to Malfoy sobie zasłużył profesorze Dumbledore – powiedział Ron.

\- Dziękuje Panie Weasley, możesz już odejść – powiedział zamyślony Albus, a Gryfon opuścił gabinet żegnając się.

\- Teraz już rozumiesz powagę sytuacji Albusie? – zapytała Minerwa siadając przed biurkiem dyrektora.

\- Tak moja droga, możesz być pewna, że się tym zajmę – powiedział z błyskiem w oku.

XXXXXX

Zarówno Hermionę jak i Dracona wezwano do gabinetu dyrektora tego samego dnia po kolacji. Stali nie odzywając się i wiedząc, że wpadli w większe tarapaty niż zwykle. Normalnie dostaliby szlaban i byłoby po problemie. Tym razem McGonagall mówiła poważnie, kara miała być poważniejsza. Szczególnie, że udzielić miał ją sam dyrektor.

\- Profesorze na czym będzie polegała nasza kara? – zapytała Hermiona nie mogąc dłużej wytrzymać tej niepewności. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się, szczerze z siebie zadowolony.

\- Zamienicie się miejscami – powiedział dumny ze swojego pomysłu. Siódmoklasiści nie odzywali się patrząc na dyrektora jakby postradał zmysły.

\- I tyle? Mnie to odpowiada. Pomieszkam trochę w wieży gryfoświądów. To będzie trauma, ale przeżyje – mruknął uspokojony Draco.

\- Pan mnie nie rozumie Panie Malfoy. Nie mówię, że zrobię z Pana Gryfona. Zrobię z Pana Pannę Granger. A z Panny Granger uczynię Pana – powiedział z łobuzerskim uśmiechem.

\- Mamy pić eliksir wieloskokowy? – zapytała niepewnie Hermiona.

\- O nie, nie będę pił tego świństwa! – warknął wściekły Draco. Albus podniósł rękę uciszając go.

\- Nie eliksir wieloskokowy, a urok, który przygotowałem wiele lat temu na podobną sytuację. Wszyscy patrzący na Pana Malfoya będą widzieli Hermionę, chociaż wasze wyglądy się nie zmienią. Podobnie będzie w przypadku Panny Granger. Ludzie patrzący na nią będą widzieć Dracona. Jednak Wy sami będziecie widzieć swoje prawdziwe Ja. Zarówno swoje jak i partnera – wyjaśnił Albus.

\- Dobrze… A co to ma niby udowodnić ? – zapytał powoli Draco, żałując, że jego ojciec jest w Azkabanie i utracił swoje wpływy. Może coś by na to zaradził, bo według młodego Malfoya, Dumbledore do końca zwariował.

\- Chcę, abyście zobaczyli jak wygląda życie drugiej osoby. Zrozumieli z jakimi problemami boryka się na co dzień. Zobaczyli w sobie nawzajem człowieka, a nie domownika znienawidzonego domu. Kara ta będzie trwała tydzień zaczynając od dnia dzisiejszego – powiedział wyciągając różdżkę. Zanim cokolwiek zdążyli powiedzieli Albus rzucił urok. Spojrzeli na siebie nie widząc żadnej różnicy.

\- Nic się nie stało – powiedział Draco.

\- Jak mówiłem, Wy nie będziecie widzieć różnicy, inni za to tak – powiedział dumny dyrektor.

\- Profesor Dumbledore chwilę temu to tłumaczył kretynie – szepnęła do niego Hermiona, aby dyrektor nie usłyszał.

\- Uważaj, bo Cię zaraz… - warknął, ale przerwało mu chrząknięcie dyrektora.

\- Możecie udać się do swoich tymczasowych Pokoi Wspólnych. Dobranoc – powiedział wesoło. Ci niezadowoleni wyszli nie mając innego wyjścia. Bez pożegnania rozeszli się. Hermiona udała się do lochów, zaś Draco do wieży Gryfonów.

XXXXXX

\- Ta oślizgła fretka nie podała mi hasła – mruknęła Hermiona dochodząc na miejsce. Harry i Ron opowiadali jej na drugim roku gdzie znajduje się Pokój Wspólny Ślizgonów i jak wygląda. Stała przed wejściem, ale nie miała pojęcia jakie jest obecne hasło.

\- Smoku i jak? Jaką karę przydzielił Ci ten stary głupiec? – zapytał Blaise podchodząc do Hermiony z Pansy Parkinson. Hermiona nie odpowiedziała, z początku nie zdając sobie sprawy, że mówi do niej.

\- Draco wszystko dobrze? – zapytała Pansy uwieszając się na ramieniu Hermiony, która zmieszana odsunęła się.

\- Tak, tylko zapomniałaaaa…Em. Zapomniałem hasła – kaszlnęła chcąc zatuszować swoją pomyłkę.

\- Jad Bazyliszka – powiedział Blaise i pchnął delikatnie Hermionę do Pokoju Wspólnego. Rozejrzała się dyskretnie. Był większy niż Gryfonów, ale zimny. O wiele bardziej podobało się jej w wieży Gryffindoru.

\- Więc? Jaką karę dostałeś z Granger? – zapytał Blaise siadając w fotelu.

\- Czyszczenie kociołków u Snapa – wymyśliła na poczekaniu i spojrzała niezrozumiale na Pansy, która zaśmiała się głośno.

\- No to Granger nie będzie miała różowo – powiedział rozbawiony Blaise. Hermiona nie rozumiejąc usiadła na kanapie.

\- Nie tylko ona, ja też mam czyścic kociołki – powiedziała zdezorientowana.

\- No tak, ale ty to zrobisz różdżką, a ta biedaczka będzie się męczyć – zaśmiał się Diabeł nalewając sobie Ognistej.

\- Różdżki zabierają – powiedziała Hermiona. Zarówno Blaise jak i Pansy spojrzeli na nią, jakby powiedziała najgłupszą rzecz na świecie.

\- No tak, ale zawsze bierzesz różdżkę moją lub Pansy. Jedną oddajesz nauczycielowi, a drugą dyskretnie wykonujesz brudną robotę – powiedział powoli Diabeł.

\- Draconie piłeś bez nas czy co? – zapytała oburzona Pansy. Hermiona zła nie odpowiedziała.

\- _Przebiegły, cholerny Ślizgon. Już rozumiem dlaczego ja wychodziłam ze szlabanów ledwo stojąc ze zmęczenia, kiedy on wyglądał jakby wrócił z wakacji_ – pomyślała zirytowana _– I to ma być ciężkie życie? O tak, Malfoy ma naprawdę Wielkie problemy dnia codziennego. Wypić Ognistą czy iść już do łóżka z chętną ślizgonką_ – pomyślała sarkastycznie widząc, że połowa dziewczyn w Pokoju Wspólnym patrzy się na nią uwodzicielsko. Wiedziała, że widzą Dracona Malfoya, a nie ją, Hermionę Granger, ale mimo to poczuła się nieswojo.

XXXXXX

Draco wszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów bez problemu. Znał hasła do wszystkich domów. Było to bardzo przydatne, gdy chcieli z Blaisem wyciąć jakiś numer innym domom. Wbrew pozorom nie było trudno zdobyć hasła.

\- Hermiona! Opowiadaj, jak było u dyrektora? – zapytał Ron wstając od razu. Harry spojrzał na, jak sądził, przyjaciółkę. W rzeczywistości jednak był to Malfoy, który przerażony uświadomił sobie właśnie, że przecież Hermiona chodzi z Weasleyem.

\- _Zbliż do mnie ten pysk Wieprzlej, a nie będziesz mógł mieć dzieci. Gwarantuje Ci to_ – pomyślał skrzywiony podchodząc.

\- Tak, cóż… Było w porządku. Stary ponarzekał i nas puścił – mruknął. Harry podniósł pytająco brew patrząc na niego zdziwiony.

\- Stary? – zapytał równie zdumiony Ron. Draco przeklął wewnętrznie.

\- To znaczy profesor Dumbledore. Wybaczcie, jestem po prostu zmęczona – powiedział chcąc iść spać z nadzieją, że jakimś cudem obudzi się w swoich ukochanych lochach.

\- Jasne, rozumiemy. Wziąłem Ci kanapki, bo mało zjadłaś na kolacji – uśmiechnął się Ron dając je Draconowi.

\- Gdybyś była jeszcze głodna to mów, przejdziemy się do kuchni pod peleryną niewidką – powiedział Harry uśmiechając się.

\- Peleryna niewidka, a to szuje. To tak poruszają się niepostrzeżenie po zamku. Taki cenny skarb w rękach Gryfonów. Marnotrawstwo – pomyślał wzdychając cicho.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał zatroskany Harry.

\- Tak, idę spać. Dobranoc – powiedział idąc do dormitorium dziewcząt. Miał szczęście, że jedna z Gryfonek szła właśnie do siebie, bo nie wiedziałby, które schody wybrać.

\- _Traktowana jak księżniczka, ma dwójkę kretynów na posyłki. Naprawdę jej współczuję_ – pomyślał prychając zły. Wszedł do pokoju z napisem „Prefekt Naczelna" ciesząc się, że otrzymał tą karę z kimś kto ma własną łazienkę. Jedyna dobra strona. Chociaż nie. Tu nie było dobrych stron. Chciał, aby ten tydzień minął jak najszybciej. Po wykąpaniu się od razu położył się spać. Może jednak obudzi się w lochach?

XXXXXX

Patrzyła tęsknie na swoich przyjaciół siedzących przy stole domu lwa. Ona sama siedziała ze śliz gonami, osobami, które na co dzień unikała szerokim łukiem.

\- Co się tak gapisz na stół Gryfonów Smoku? Czyżbyś szykował dla nich coś specjalnego? – zapytał zaciekawiony Blaise. Hermiona spojrzała na niego i pokręciła głową.

\- Nie, szukałem Granger – powiedziała nakładając sobie owsianki.

\- A niby po co? – zapytała zazdrosna Pansy.

\- Od kiedy lubisz owsiankę? – zapytał zdziwiony Blaise. Hermiona skrzywiła się. Miała ochotę powiedzieć im prawdę, aby się odczepili, ale wiedziała, że jak wiedzą ślizgoni to wie cała szkoła, a ona naprawdę chciała uniknąć rozgłosu.

\- Owsianka jest zdrowa, a szukam Granger, bo zapomniałem na którą godzinę mamy się stawić u Snapa – powiedziała jedząc.

\- To pytaj, właśnie weszła – powiedział Blaise wskazując swoim tostem na Dracona wchodzącego do Wielkiej Sali. Hermiona westchnęła wstając i podchodząc do niego.

\- Ty kłamliwa fretko, oszukujesz na szlabanach – warknęła cicho. Draco uśmiechnął się przebiegle.

\- Zapominasz, że ślizgonów cechuje spryt Granger? –zapytał zadowolony. Hermiona skrzywiła się jeszcze bardziej. Najbliżej siedzący uczniowie wskazali na nich szepcząc między sobą. Czekali na wywiązanie się następnej kłótni. Draco widząc to złapał Hermionę za łokieć i wyprowadził z Wielkiej Sali.

\- Puszczaj kretynie – warknęła wyrywając się mu przed Wielką Salą.

\- Chciałbym zerwać w Twoim imieniu z Weasleyem – powiedział spokojnie.

\- Że co? Mowy nie ma, nie będziesz niszczył mi związku - powiedziała oburzona.

\- Jak będzie chciał mnie pocałować i mu przywalę to będziesz się mogła uznawać za wdowę, chociaż nie macie ślubu – mruknął. Hermiona zamyśliła się, nie pomyślała o tym.

\- Wtedy się jakoś wykręć. Chorobą, albo udawaj, że się gdzieś spieszysz. Mam gdzieś co wymyślisz, ale nie pozwolę Ci zrujnować mojego związku. Jeśli namieszasz to przysięgam, że ośmieszę Cię przed całą szkołą, żadna dziewczyna już nigdy na Ciebie nie spojrzy – zagroziła zła.

\- W porządku, nie namieszam. Nie musisz się tak unosić – warknął – Ty też nie jesteś święta – dodał zły.

\- O czym mówisz? – zapytała zdziwiona Hermiona.

\- O pelerynie niewidce. Używałaś jej z Potterem i Weasleyem przez te wszystkie lata – powiedział krzyżując ramiona na klatce piersiowej. Hermiona zmieszała się uciekając wzrokiem.

\- Używaliśmy jej tylko w nagłych przypadkach – mruknęła.

\- Takich jak ochota na nocne przekąski? – zakpił. Hermiona zła spojrzała na niego.

\- Wiesz co? Nie będę Ci się tłumaczyła. Po prostu… Ugh, nie zniszcz mojej reputacji! – warknęła i odeszła.

\- Nie zniszcz mojej reputacji – przedrzeźnił ją wysokim głosem, wchodząc do Wielkiej Sali – Jak zawsze irytująca – mruknął.

XXXXXX

Zupełnie zapomniał, ze zmienił mu się plan lekcji. Miał chodzić na zajęcia za Hermionę, która chodziła na starożytne runy, numerologię oraz mugoloznawstwo. On w życiu nie zapisałby się na te zajęcia. Z wypisaną na twarzy niechęcią udał się na mugoloznawstwo. Gdyby jego ojciec go teraz widział wyparłby się go. Bazgrał po pergaminie znudzony, kiedy nauczycielka pokazywała jaki dziwny przedmiot. Kwadratowy, od którego odchodził kabelek do mniejszego podłużnego czegoś. W dodatku na części kwadratowej miał kółeczko.

\- Naprawdę nikt z Was nie wie co to jest? No cóż. Może Panna Granger Wam to wyjaśni, bo ja już nie mam na Was sił – westchnęła nauczycielka. Draco spojrzał na nią zszokowany.

\- Jestem pewien, że ktoś inny poradzi sobie lepiej Pani profesor – powiedział od razu.

\- Ależ Panno Granger, tylko ty z tej grupy wychowałaś się wśród mugoli – uśmiechnęła się nauczycielka. Draco przeklął w duchu Gryfonkę i zachęcony gestami nauczycielki wyszedł na środek.

\- Więc… To jest… - wybełkotał patrząc nieufnie na urządzenie -To nie gryzie, prawda? – warknął na nauczycielkę, która zdziwiona pytaniem pokręciła przecząco głową. Dracona jednak nie uspokoiła jej odpowiedź i złapał ostrożnie przedmiot w ręce. Prostokątny przedmiot spadł uderzając go w krocze. Jęknął cicho kuląc się.

\- Panno Granger wszystko w porządku? – zapytała zdezorientowana nauczycielka. Draco miał ochotę wrzasnąć na nią, że jest głupia zadając takie pytanie, ale przypomniał sobie, że jest Hermioną. Kobiet by to tak nie zabolało. Wziął kilka głębszych wdechów i podniósł prostokątny przedmiot łapiąc za kabelek.

\- Dziurki… - mruknął oglądając go dokładnie i widząc dziurki na początku i na końcu przedmiotu.

\- Panno Granger czekamy -powiedziała nauczycielka niepewnie. Jej najlepsza uczennica była dziś zupełnie inna.

\- Przecież mówię już! Więc jak widzicie jest to przedmiot. Mugolski w dodatku. I on… Jest bardzo pomocny mugolom i… Ten… - mruknął myśląc gorączkowo – _Świetnie, jeden wieczór z Weasleyem, a już brzmię jak idiota_ – pomyślał.

\- Panno Granger proszę bez wygłupów, lekcja zaraz się skończy – skarciła nauczycielka. Draco posłał jej spojrzenie, którego nie powstydziłby się sam Bazyliszek.

\- Chcecie wiedzieć co to jest? To bardzo niebezpieczne urządzenie, które nie powinno znajdować się w Hogwarcie, gdzie jest pełno uczniów! Jak śmie Pani przynosić to na zajęcia? – warknął odkładając szybko, według niego, diabelnie urządzenie i wyszedł pozostawiając klasę w osłupieniu.

\- Ale… To tylko telefon – powiedziała za nim oszołomieni ona nauczycielka.

XXXXXX

Tak bardzo pragnęła znaleźć się teraz w klasie mugoloznawstwa. Zamiast tego zmuszona była być na boisku trzymając miotłę. Cała się trzęsła ze strachu. Nigdy nie lubiła latać. Gdy tylko mogła, zrezygnowała z tego przedmiotu.

\- Malfoy nie ociągaj się! Na miotłę i dołącz do reszty! – krzyknęła do niej Pani Hooch. Hermiona niepewnie usiadła na miotle i trzymając się jej kurczowo, odbiła się powoli od ziemi.

\- Smoku w porządku? – zapytał zdziwiony Blaise. Hermiona spojrzała na niego z chęcią mordu. Wcale nie było w porządku. Cudem było odbicie się od ziemi, a przecież najgorsze dopiero przed nią. Miała grać w quidditcha.

-Dobrze, dziś darujemy sobie ćwiczenia i od razu zaczniemy grę. Drużyny takie jak zawsze. Gryfoni kontra Ślizgoni. Na pozycję – powiedziała nauczycielka. Hermiona przypomniała sobie, gdzie zawsze był Harry na początku meczu i pofrunęła tam.

\- Wszyscy gotowi? – zapytała nauczycielka.

\- _Nie, wcale nie jestem gotowa. Merlinie za co ta kara?_ – pomyślała załamana Hermiona. Użalając się nad sobą nie zauważyła, że wszyscy zaczęli już grać. Rozejrzała się zdezorientowana. Na trybunach wyglądało to zupełnie inaczej. Widziała wszystkich i była bezpieczna na ziemi. Teraz jednak znajdowała się w powietrzu razem z całą drużyną, która chciała jej uniemożliwić zdobycie złotego znicza, którego nie mogła wyłapać wśród migających jej przed oczami graczami.

\- Smoku uważaj! – odwróciła się słysząc krzyk Blaisa i oberwała tłuczkiem w twarz. Zleciała z miotły, ale przed upadkiem uratowała ją Pani profesor.

\- Nie ma co Malfoy, utrzymałeś się dziś na miotle całe 20 sekund – zaśmiał się Harry do Hermiony, która ze łzami w oczach trzymała się za puchnący nos.

\- Nienawidzę quidditcha – jęknęła.

XXXXXX

Był zmęczony całym dniem. Nauczyciele wciąż się mu o coś pytali. Wiedział, że Granger jest ich ulubienicą, ale ciągłe zadawanie pytań, na które on sam nie znał odpowiedzi, bo nie był chodzącą encyklopedią w przeciwieństwie do Gryfonki, było bardzo męczące. Zwykle siedział na końcu klasy i znudzony czekał na koniec zajęć. Teraz musiał uważać i pilnie robić notatki, bo, jak się okazało, Hermiona robiła sprawozdania z zajęć.

\- Nareszcie spokój – powiedział siadając w fotelu przed kominkiem w Pokoju Wspólnym. Nie skomentował nawet przybycia Pottera i Weasleya.

\- Ciężki dzień Miona? – zapytał współczująco Harry.

\- Ależ Ty odkrywczy Potter – mruknął sam do siebie, aby żadne z nich nie usłyszało. Nie miał ochoty na pogaduszki. Chciał tylko iść do siebie i spać, ale w tym momencie ilość tych piekielnych schodów go przerażała.

\- Coś mówiłaś ? –zapytał Ron wyjmując notatki z torby.

\- Nie –westchnął nie chcąc wdawać się w dyskusję.

\- Proszę – powiedział z uśmiechem Weasley dając Draconowi swoje notatki. Draco spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany.

\- Mam własne notatki. W dodatku niepoplamione, dziękuje bardzo – powiedział patrząc z obrzydzeniem na stertę kartek.

\- Nie, to do sprawdzenia – zaśmiał się Gryfon.

\- Że co? – zapytał Draco blednąc.

\- Miona przecież codziennie poprawiasz moje notatki, bo zawsze coś źle zrozumiem i piszę bzdury – powiedział wstając.

\- Tak, a wieczorem dam Ci swoje eseje do sprawdzenia, ok? – zapytał uśmiechnięty Harry też wstając.

\- Chwila moment, a Wy dokąd? – zapytał zły widząc, że wychodzą.

\- Jak to dokąd? Na trening kochanie – zaśmiał się Ron i wyszli z Pokoju Wspólnego.

\- _Nic dziwnego, że się o nią troszczą. Gdyby zachorowała nie miałby kto wykonywać za nich brudną robotę_ – pomyślał skrzywiony Draco patrząc na notatki Rona.

XXXXXX

Siedziała w bibliotece pisząc eseje. To, że to Malfoy dostanie za nie oceny nie miało znaczenia. Zawsze wykonywała swoje obowiązki najlepiej jak potrafiła. Co chwilę jednak podchodziła do niej coraz to inna dziewczyna. Z niechęcią musiała przyznać, że Ślizgon jest przystojny, ale większość z tych dziewczyn była zbyt nachalna. Nie potrafiła w pełni skupić się na esejach. Powoli traciła cierpliwość. Kiedy następne ślizgonka podeszła do niej proponując wspólną kąpiel nie wytrzymała uderzając dłońmi w stolik.

\- Dajcie mi wreszcie święty spokój! – krzyknęła i zbladła widząc ostry wzrok bibliotekarki, która z warknięciem wyrzuciła ją z biblioteki. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Nigdy jeszcze nie została wyrzucona z jej ulubionego miejsca w Hogwarcie. Jej świątyni. Co gorsza wiedziała, że Pani Prince nie myliła się wyrzucając ją. Krzyknęła na całą bibliotekę, w dodatku skrzywdziła uczucia dziewczyny. Nie miała już jednak cierpliwości. A co gorsza, nie skończyła esejów. Podłamana wróciła do Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów.

\- _Trochę rozumiem Malfoya. Te ciągłe prośby, zachęty i flirty są irytujące, nie pozwalają się skupić, a tylko denerwują_ – pomyślała odczuwając nić sympatii do Dracona.

XXXXXX

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że można zrobić tyle błędów. Gdyby nie Hermiona, Potter i Weasley z pewnością wciąż tkwiliby na trzecim roku, gdzie na takie błędy z niechęcią przymykano oczy. Ale byli w siódmej klasie i wciąż się niczego nie nauczyli. Przez nich do nocy ślęczał nad ich wypocinami, specjalnie zostawiając parę błędów. Niewyspany szedł do Wielkiej Sali, dziękując w duchu za to, że dziś była sobota. Spałby dalej, ale jego brzuch mu na to nie pozwolił, więc zmuszony był wstać.

\- Panno Granger! – zawołał McGonagall za nim.

\- _Co znowu Ty stara krowo_? – pomyślał odwracając się do niej – Słucham Pani profesor? – zapytał przymilnym tonem.

\- Mam dla Ciebie wyjątkową niespodziankę. Z uwagi na Twoje zasługi wojenne Ministerstwo odnalazło Twoich rodziców i przywrócono im pamięć. Czekając na Ciebie w moim gabinecie. Idź dziecko – uśmiechnęła się ciepło. Draco zamrugał marszcząc brwi. Nie wiedział nic o rodzicach Hermiony.

\- To cudownie – powiedział z kiepsko udawanym entuzjazmem łapiąc się za brzuch. Śniadanie musiało jeszcze trochę poczekać. Zrezygnowanym krokiem udał się do gabinetu profesor McGonagall, gdzie zastał, na oko, czterdziestoletnią kobietę o bujnym włosach i trochę od niej starszego mężczyznę, który miał oczy identyczne jak Hermiona.

\- Matko, ojcze? – zapytał nie wiedząc jak się zachować. Kobieta załkała szczęśliwa na widok córki i przytuliła Dracona szlochając.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Cię nie pamiętałam. Córeczko jak ja mogłam, wybacz mi – powiedziała załamana. Draco zmieszany poklepał ją po plecach.

\- Nie powinnaś usuwać nam z pamięci wspomnień o Tobie króliczku – powiedział ciepło mężczyzna tuląc Dracona, który oddał niezdarnie uścisk. To nie on powinien tu być tylko Hermiona. Na pewno tęskniła za rodzicami.

\- _Wszystko przez chory pomysł Dumbledora_ – pomyślał zły na starca.

\- Wszystko dobrze? Milczysz – powiedziała zatroskana matka Hermiony. Draco przyjrzał się im. Byli takimi rodzicami jakich wymarzył sobie w dzieciństwie. Lucjusz nie był dobry ojcem. Wszystko załatwiał pieniędzmi nie poświęcając synowi uwagi, Narcyza była inna. Kochała Dracona i doskonale o tym wiedział. Była jednak podporządkowana mężowi, który zabraniał czułości względem ich syna. Czasami udało mu się skraść od matki buziaka na dobranoc, albo uścisk, gdy nie było jego ojca.

\- Nic mi nie jest. Po prostu bardzo się cieszę, że Was widzę – powiedział uśmiechając się do nich. Zasługiwali na miłe wspomnienia ze spotkania ze swoją córką. Nie chciał tego niszczyć, mimo że chodziło o jego wroga.

XXXXXX

Tu miała spokój, nikt jej nie przeszkadzał i wreszcie mogła dokończyć swoje eseje. Zadowolona zatrzasnęła książkę kończąc wszystkie pracę domowe. Spojrzała na zegarek, przegapiła śniadanie, ale nie była zbyt głodna, więc wzięła inną książkę i położyła się na łóżku czytając.

\- Taki piękny dzień, a Ty ukrywasz się w pokoju? – zapytał Blaise wchodząc do dormitorium i przerywając Hermionie lekturę. Spojrzała na niego wzruszając ramionami.

\- Miałem ochotę poczytać – odpowiedziała siadając.

\- Chodzi o Twoją mamę? Pogorszyło się jej, dlatego znów się zaszywasz? – zapytał współczująco. Hermiona zdezorientowana nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć. Nie miała pojęcia co stało się z Narcyzą Malfoy po wojnie. Wiedziała tylko, że Lucjusza Malfoya skazano na Azkaban.

\- Jej stan się nie zmienił – powiedziała powoli, nie chcąc powiedzieć czegoś głupiego. Diabeł kiwnął głową.

\- Naprawdę przykro mi Smoku – powiedział szczerze. Hermiona zaczęła bawić się nerwowo książką.

\- Myślisz, że z tego wyjdzie? – zapytała niepewnie. Blaise zamyślony spojrzał w sufit.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Bardzo kochała Twojego ojca pomimo tego jaki był i przeżyła jego utratę. To czy ponownie zacznie komunikować się ze światem, żyć, zależy tylko od niej – powiedział.

\- Odcięła się od świata rzeczywistego, a Malfoy? Znaczy ja? Nie pomyślała o synu? – zapytała zszokowana. Blaise udał, że nie zauważył tej pomyłki.

\- Naprawdę nie wiem co mam Ci powiedzieć. Może jak będziesz kontynuował cotygodniowe odwiedziny, wciąż do niej mówił, to się obudzi. A teraz chodź. Nie dam Ci tu gnić samemu – powiedział wstając. Hermiona posłusznie poszła za nim zamyślona. Pierwszy raz w życiu było jej żal Dracona.

XXXXXX

Państwo Granger wspominali dzieciństwo Hermiony przeglądając zdjęcia. Draco dobrze się bawił, co go bardzo zaskoczyło. Zobaczył zdjęcia Gryfonki, gdy była mała. Najbardziej spodobało mu się zdjęcie, gdy pierwszy raz siedziała na nocniczku z dumą, jakby co najmniej wynalazła przełomowy eliksir, rozśmieszył go do łez. Dawno nie spędził czasu tak beztrosko. Poznał też zupełnie inną stronę Hermiony. Teraz widział w niej nie tylko Gryfonkę, ale również małą, słodką dziewczynkę, która wspinała się na drzewo po przerażonego kotka. Kiedy nadszedł czas pożegnania z Grangerami zrobiło mu się przykro. Wracając do Pokoju Wspólnego zauważył Hermionę, która dyskretnie umykała ślizgonom idącym pograć w quidditcha. Zwrócił na siebie jej uwagę mówiąc bezgłośnie „wieża astronomiczna". Gryfonka kiwnęła nieznacznie głową i poszła w tamtym kierunku. Draco ruszył za nią zachowując bezpieczną odległość.

\- Coś się stało? – zapytała patrząc na niego, gdy dotarli na wieżę.

\- Twoi rodzice wrócili. Ministerstwo znalazło ich i przywrócono im pamięć – powiedział szczerze. Hermiona nie spodziewając się tego zaśmiała się szczęśliwa obejmując go.

\- Żyją! Tak się bałam – zaśmiała się radośnie. Draco zmieszany nie wiedział czy odsunąć się czy też może oddać uścisk. Hermiona pomogła mu odsuwając się.

\- Wybacz, poniosło mnie. Nic im nie jest? – zapytała od razu.

\- Tak, wyglądają dobrze. Mówili, że to było dla nich jak wakacje, ale byli zrozpaczeni tym, że Cię nie pamiętali – powiedział chcąc mówić dalej, ale Hermiona mu przerwała.

\- Rozmawiałeś z nimi? – zapytała z zazdrością.

\- Tak, musiałem. McGonagall zaczepiła mnie mówiąc o ich odnalezieniu, powiedziała, że czekają na mnie, znaczy na Ciebie, w jej gabinecie. Nie było czasu Cię szukać. Zresztą oni widzieliby tylko przystojnego mężczyznę – powiedział wzruszając ramionami. Widząc niepewny wzrok Granger od razu zrozumiał.

\- Nie powiedziałem nic co by ich uraziło. Nie zrobiłbym czegoś takiego – przysiągł. Nie mógł się obrazić, że tak pomyślała. Nie pokazał się jej od najlepszej strony.

\- Dziękuję – powiedziała z wdzięcznością i zawahała się – Oraz przykro mi z powodu Twojej mamy – dodała cicho. Draco spiął się słysząc to.

\- Wiesz – nie pytał, stwierdzał. O jego sytuacji wiedział tylko Blaise i nie był zachwycony, że jego szkolny wróg poznał jego sekret. Hermiona czując się winna kiwnęła głową.

\- Tak, ale nikomu nie powiem. Wiem, że nie masz podstaw by mi ufać, ale nigdy nie zrobiłabym czegoś takiego – powiedziała cicho. Draco usiadł pod ścianą.

\- Wierze Ci Granger – powiedział. Hermiona usiadła obok niego podkulając nogi i obejmując je ramionami.

\- Jak Ci się żyje jako Hermionie Granger? – zapytała zaciekawiona. Zdziwiła się kiedy Draco fuknął wściekły.

\- Okropnie! Każdy wymaga ode mnie, abym znał odpowiedź na każde ich pieprzone pytanie – warknął. Gryfonka zaśmiała się czym zaskoczyła Dracona.

\- Spora presja, co? – zapytała z uśmiechem. Kiwnął głową nie mogąc się niezgodzie.

\- Tak. Rozumiem nauczycieli, bo na co dzień użerają się z bandą kretynów, ale Twoi niby przyjaciele też Cię wykorzystują. Sprawdzanie i poprawianie notatek oraz esejów? – pokręcił głową.

\- Tak, wiem. Nie umiem im odmówić, to moi przyjaciele – powiedziała cicho.

\- A jak Tobie się żyje jako Draco Malfoy? - zapytał chcąc zmienić temat. Twarz Hermiony od razu przybrał wyraz czystej irytacji.

\- Czy dziewczyny zawsze Ci się tak narzucają? Nie ma chwili spokoju – warknęła. Draco zaśmiał się głośno szczerze, co rzadko mu się zdarzało.

\- Przywykłem – uśmiechnął się do niej. Hermiona odwzajemniła uśmiech delikatnie. To była ich pierwsza normalna rozmowa przeprowadzona bez żadnych kłótni.

XXXXXX

Był zafascynowany mugolskimi wynalazkami. Telefon. Kto by pomyślał, takie sprytne urządzenie. Całą lekcję słuchał z zaciekawieniem nauczycielki i poczuł się rozczarowany, gdy zajęcia się skończyły. Obiecując sobie, że przeczyta dziś o telewizji, o której profesorka ledwo zaczęła mówić, udał się do Wielkiej Sali. Słysząc pojękiwania z opuszczonej klasy uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

\- _Od czegoś się jest w końcu Prefektem Naczelnym_ – pomyślał zadowolony wchodząc do klasy. Zajęta sobą para nie zauważyła jego wejścia. Widząc charakterystyczne rude włosy Draco chrząknął ukrywając zdziwienie.

\- Hermiona! – krzyknął Ron odsuwając się nagi od rozłożonej na stoliku Lavender Brown. Draco skrzywił się na widok Weasleya i rzucił w jego stronę spodniami, które leżały na podłodzę.

\- Wszystko Ci wyjaśnie. To nie jest tak jak myślisz – powiedział ubierając się szybko.

\- _Złe podejście, „To nie tak jak myślisz" tylko bardziej denerwuje kobiety_ – pomyślał zachowując spokój.

\- Umm… Powiesz coś? – zapytał niepewnie Ron nie widząc żadnej reakcji. Lavender zmieszana zaczęła się szybko ubierać.

\- Myślałam, że zamknąłeś drzwi – szepnęła do Weasleya, który ją zignorował.

\- Czekam na wyjaśnienia. To nie tak jak myślę, czyli jak? – zapytał Draco krzywiąc się.

\- Bo.. Ja… Szanuje Cię, ale… Ty nie byłaś gotowa, a ja tak i… - jąkał się czerwieniąc.

\- _Więc Granger jest dziewicą_ – pomyślał zainteresowany tym faktem Malfoy.

\- Przepraszam – szepnął Ron. Draco podszedł do niego i uderzył go w twarz z taką siłą, że Weasley upadł na podłogę.

\- Nie zasługujesz na mnie. Nigdy nie będziesz zasługiwał. Przerastam Cię nie tylko inteligencją, ale również dojrzałością. Jesteś żałosny, bo miałeś tak wiele i zniszczyłeś to dla nic niewartej chwili uniesienia. Do końca życia będziesz żałował tej decyzji – powiedział i odwrócił się z zamiarem wyjścia z klasy. Stanął zauważając w drzwiach Hermionę. Już chciał się odezwać, nawet przeprosić. W końcu obiecał nie niszczyć jej związku. Ona jednak spojrzała mu w oczy i uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

\- Dziękuje – szepnęła i odeszła. Draco zaskoczony uśmiechnął się pod nosem i również opuścił salę zostawiając załamanego Rona i zmieszaną Lavender samych.

XXXXXX

\- Mówię Ci, powinnaś przestać odpowiadać na wszystkie pytania. Skłam, że nie znasz odpowiedzi, cokolwiek. Żeby tylko przestali oczekiwać od Ciebie, że na zawołanie wyrecytujesz dobrą odpowiedź – powiedział zadowolony Draco siedząc z Hermioną na skraju Zakazanego Lasu i jedząc z nią słodycze z Miodowego Królestwa.

\- Ale to nie byłabym ja – spierała się nieprzekonana, biorąc od niego fasolkę wszystkich smaków.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie, dopiero wtedy będziesz mogła być sobą – powiedział i zaśmiał się cicho na widok jej skwaszonej miny – Cytryna? – zapytał rozbawiony.

\- Chciałabym – jęknęła, na co wybuchnął śmiechem. Za parę godzin mieli wrócić do normalnego życia. Ten tydzień dał im wiele do myślenia. Poznali się bliżej.

\- Nie śmiej się ze mnie – zaśmiała się rzucając w niego bąbelkową pianką, która złapał w usta jedząc.

\- Dzięki – powiedział zadowolony, na co przewróciła rozbawiona oczami.

\- A Ty powinieneś dać do zrozumienia wszystkim dziewczyną, żeby się odczepiły – powiedziała pijąc piwo kremowe.

\- Przepraszam Cię bardzo Granger, ale co ja robię cały czas? – zapytał podnosząc pytająco brew do góry.

\- Cholera, też bym tak chciała – mruknęła widząc to.

\- Co? – zapytał zdezorientowany.

-Podnosić tylko jedną brew. Jak ty to robisz? – zapytała z zazdrością.

\- Lata praktyki. Więc? – zaśmiał się.

\- Odpychasz je, ale będąc wciąż singlem dajesz tym samym znak, że szukasz tej jedynej. Znajdź sobie dziewczynę i stwórz z nią stabilny związek – powiedziała starając się podnieść jedną brew, ale automatycznie obie wędrowały w górę.

\- Nie ma takiej która by mnie interesowała – uśmiechnął się podchodząc i delikatnie objął jej twarz. Jednym kciukiem przytrzymał jedną jej brew u góry, drugą przytrzymał na miejscu.

\- Nie ma żadnej w całym zamku? – zapytała cicho, rumieniąc się pod wpływem jego bliskości. Draco zamyślony patrzył jej w oczy, po czym uśmiechnął się odsuwając.

\- Jesteś w tym beznadziejna – zaśmiał się wskazując na jej brwi i tym samym unikając odpowiedzi na pytanie.

\- Chodźmy już lepiej do profesora Dumbledora – uśmiechnęła się nie chcąc drążyć tematu. Draco kiwnął głową zbierając słodycze i poszedł z nią do gabinetu dyrektora.

XXXXXX

Jak dobrze było znów usłyszeć swoje imię. Wszedł zadowolony do Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów i uśmiechnął się szeroko widząc Blaisa.

\- Cześć Diable – powiedział zadowolony witając się z nim.

\- No, widzę, że wracasz do siebie. Przez ostatnie parę dni byłeś jakiś niemrawy – powiedział uśmiechnięty Blaise witając z nim.

\- Z tym już koniec. Teraz wszystko będzie po staremu – obiecał – _Prawie wszystko_ – dodał w myślach. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że polubił Granger. Nie wyobrażał sobie powrotu do tego co było. Nie potrafiłby jej skrzywdzić. Już nie.

XXXXXX

Rozmawiał cicho z Blaisem, ignorując żmudne przemówienie nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Preferował on, podobnie jak Umbridge, teorię, a nie praktykę. Jego lekcje dłużyły się wszystkim uczniom, nawet Hermionie, która zawsze aktywnie brała udział w lekcji.

\- Kto zna odpowiedź? No słucham? Może Panna Granger? – zapytał nauczyciel z uśmiechem.

\- Przykro mi profesorze, nie wiem – powiedziała. Wszystkie oczy skierowały się na nią, w tym Dracona, któremu posłała nieznaczny uśmiech. Malfoy odwzajemnił go i w lepszym humorze niż wcześniej powrócił do rozmowy z Blaisem.

XXXXXX

Spotykali się każdego wieczoru gdzie tylko mogli: na Wieży Astronomicznej, w Pokoju Życzeń, na skraju Zakazanego Lasu. Nie chcieli robić sensacji ujawniając ich przyjaźń. Im było bliżej zakończenia roku tym ich spotkania stawały się dłuższe. Wiedzieli, że po zakończeniu szkoły ich drogi się rozejdą. Ona pewnie znajdzie pracę w Ministerstwie Magii. On z kolei miał zamiar opuścić kraj. Wiele osób wciąż chowała urazę, za co nie miał żalu. Jego rodzina służyła Voldemortowi i miał większe szansę znaleźć pracę za granicą. Na myśl o rozstaniu oboje odczuwali wręcz fizyczny ból. Dlatego gdy nadeszła Pożegnalna Uczta, zamiast w niej uczestniczyć, spotkali się w Pokoju Życzeń.

\- Czyli to koniec – powiedziała przerywając ciszę.

\- Wciąż możemy do siebie pisać Granger – powiedział patrząc na podłogę oparty nonszalancko o ścianę.

\- Wiem, ale to nie to samo – westchnęła przygnębiona. Usta Dracona drgnęły w delikatnym uśmiechu.

\- Nigdy nie myślałem, że kończąc Hogwart najtrudniej będzie mi się pożegnać właśnie z Tobą – zaśmiał się, ale zaprzestał widząc, że Hermiona wciąż przygnębiona, bez uśmiechu, tylko kiwnęła głową zgadzając się z nim.

\- Racja – mruknęła siadając na kanapie.

\- Granger, gdybyś mnie potrzebowała zawsze się zjawię – powiedział siadając przy niej i zaczesując jej włosy do tyłu.

\- Ale ja Cię potrzebuje – szepnęła patrząc na niego – Potrzebuję Cię przy sobie, cały czas. Nie chcę, żebyś wyjeżdżał. Zostań ze mną – powiedziała błagalnie, wtulając się w zaskoczonego Ślizgona.

\- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć Granger? – zapytał sparaliżowany.

\- Chcę, żebyś został kimś więcej niż moim przyjacielem – powiedziała rumieniąc się. Draco odsunął się od Gryfonki sprawiając jej tym samym ból.

\- Przez lata Cię poniżałem. Byłem Śmierciożercą, nie mam przed sobą przyszłości. Gdybyś była ze mną zostałabyś znienawidzona przez wszystkich – powiedział ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to – powiedziała gładząc go po plecach. Spojrzał jej w oczy szukając fałszu, ale zauważył tylko szczerość.

\- Jesteś pewna? Gdy Cię zyskam zrobię wszystko, żeby Cię nie stracić – powiedział prostując się i łapiąc jej twarz w swoje dłonie, kciukami gładząc jej zarumienione policzki.

\- Jestem pewna – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, chciała go zapewnić, że nigdy go nie opuści, że jej nigdy nie straci, ale nie dał jej dojść do słowa całując ją żarliwie. Jęknęła zaskoczona obejmując go za szyję.

\- To chyba dobry moment, abyś zaczął mi mówić po imieniu – zamruczała. Draco zaśmiał się głośno całując ją w drobny nosek.

XXXXXX

W swoją pierwszą rocznicę wyznali sobie miłość. W drugą rocznicę Draco oświadczył się Hermionie, a rok później, w czasie trzeciej rocznicy uczynił z Hermiony Granger, Hermionę Malfoy. Na czwartą rocznicę Hermiona przygotowała dla Draco specjalny prezent wstępny: małą parę buciczków. Niestety na właściwy prezent musieli poczekać jeszcze siedem miesięcy, kiedy to na świat przyjdzie pierwsze dziecko Państwa Malfoy.


End file.
